


Swim Free

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Phil, Confusion, First Meetings, Friendship, Hanging Out, M/M, Pool Hottie Phil Coulson, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony invites Steve and Clint to hang out. Clint, of course, brings Phil. A little confusion ensues, but is quickly dissolved. Phil then proceeds to surprise everyone with his prowess in different areas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim Free

Steve and Clint were in the shop filling orders, when Steve brought up the invitation. "Tony asked me if I wanted to hang out, he wanted to know if you wanted to come too."

"Sounds like fun. What're we gonna do?" Clint handed Steve a cup.

"Probably hang out in the pool, or something."

Clint nodded. "I'd have to ask Phil if we have plans, or if he wants to come. So I'll get back to you on that later today."

"Alright." The two blondes worked around one another with practiced ease, acquired from years of knowing each other, and working together.

___

Clint's head was in Phil's lap, Phil's hand carding through his hair. His hand was under Phil's thigh, and the other was draped over the edge of the couch, buried in Natasha and Lucky's fur. The cat liked to lay on top of the other furry animal in the house.

"Steve wants to know if we want to hang out at an old friends place on Saturday. You wanna go?"

"Do you want to go?"

"Phil, no, don't do that. You change your opinion after I tell you mine. If you don't we won't go."

"But then if you want to go I feel bad because I didn't."

"I just wanna be with you this weekend, I don't care where we are. It's your choice."

"It sounds like fun. We haven't hung out together with Steve in a while, and I'd like to meet another one of your friends. What're we going to do there?"

"Hang out in the pool. So you want to go?"

"I do, but. What about Natasha and Lucky?"

Clint stopped, and thought for a moment. "I didn't even think of that. We'll stay home, it's fine."

Phil's face screwed slightly. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. That's not your fault. I'll text Steve."

"Wait. Maybe we can go. It's only Wednesday, I'm sure I can find someone to watch them by Saturday."

"If you really want to."

"I do. Now let's brainstorm people." The two sat in silence thinking of anyone who might be able to watch the animals. It was like they were kids, and Phil and Clint were parents trying to find a last minute babysitter.

"What about your boss?"

"Nick?"

"Yeah. You guys go way back. If he's not busy he might be able to."

Phil hummed. "Call him for me?"

Clint laughed, just completely lost himself. "No."

"Why not?"

"He scares me, and I don't think he likes me."

"Trust me he likes you, he hasn't blatantly called you out on anything, and he hasn't talked to me about anything."

"Why does he glare at me with disgust?"

"That's his face, I think. That's what everyone tells me. Hand me my phone, since you're being a baby."

Clint reached over to the coffee table to grab the phone, handing it to Phil and resettled himself. The phone rang twice before Nick picked up. 'What do you want?' Right to business, Phil put it on speaker.

"Can you watch Lucky and Natasha on Saturday?"

'Sure.'

"Thank you."

'Mhm.' The line went dead.

"It was that easy."

"We never speak of this again."

___

Nick had already picked up Natasha and Lucky. He also successfully scared Clint by threatening to castrate him while he was awake if anything happened to Phil. He didn't elaborate just left after Clint promised.

"If he didn't like of trust you, he'd be coming with us." Phil kissed his cheek affectionately, and squeezed his shoulders. "Let's get ready."

"What exactly did he mean by, if anything happened?"

"I'll explain in the car, Steve already knows so." He shrugged with a smile. Clint watched Phil's hips wiggle as the man pushed down his pants and underwear. Reaching over, he ran a hand down the newly bared skin. Phil's head turned towards him but he didn't say anything, so Clint squeezed.

Phil smacked his stomach. "Get ready." Phil rooted through his drawer, feeling for the smooth fabric of his swim trunks. He waited for the rustling to stop, signaling that Clint had already found his swimsuit. "Can you help me?"

"What color?"

"Stacy says they're black. So I assume black."

Clint found the black swim trunks way at the bottom of the drawer. Phil thanked him, and pulled them up, as well as a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Why the pants?"

"Because I like to mess with you, and I know me undressing distracts you."

"You, are a tease." Clint pulled Phil in by his waist, resting their foreheads together.

"You love it." Phil tilted his head up to fit his lips against Clint's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Wanna act like this in the car, and make Steve annoyed."

"You read my mind." Phil smiled, linking their fingers, and pulling Clint out of the apartment to get Steve. Clint shook his head as soon as Steve's door opened. "Wow."

"What?" Phil pulled Clint's hand to get his attention.

"Steve's wearing American flag trunks."

"Of course he is."

"Oh like you can talk, Clint. Mr.Purple."

"Purple is a great color. And my trunks aren't all purple, there's black and white. Now let's go, you're driving."

Steve was in the driver's seat, while Phil and Clint sat in the back. Apparently Nick had threatened Clint, much like he did Steve when Phil moved in next door. The two lovers were talking about it now.

"I love swimming. You can let go when you're in the water, just glide through the motions and enjoy it. But I can't let go unless I know the pool witch takes a while. I have to constantly think about where the walls are, how long does it take to get to them if I'm swimming a certain way, are there people around. Things like that."

"So what exactly am I watching out for?"

"I get upset, you know? It throws into a bit of a haze for a while, like a long lasting trance. Just don't leave me alone when we get there."

Steve looked at them through the rear view mirror. He's seen Phil during one of these moments, it lasted about a week. The apartment was silent, he wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk. Would just work, then go home and lay on the couch like a vegetable.

Sometimes Phil would break stuff, randomly in the middle of the night. Steve barged in with his spare key the first time he heard the crash. The blind man was sitting calmly, surrounded by broken shards, tears running silently down his face. It was heart breaking.

"I'll never leave you alone if it'll make you upset." Clint's tone dripped genuine truth, and Phil believed every bit of it as he rested his head on the mans shoulder. He turned his head to whisper in his ear. "We should mess with Steve now."

Clint answered with a kiss, starting slow and building into something deeper. Phil let out a breath. "I didn't mean this sexual, I meant more sickeningly cute."

"Hmm, that's fine. Either way it'll get to him."

Steve groaned when the two in the backseat started sharing little kisses, and declarations of love. Pressing their foreheads together, and whispering.

"I hate you guys."

___

The mansion came into view, Clint and Phil were still being annoying. Steve was so grateful when he parked, that he jumped out of the car as soon as it was off. Clint laughed and slipped out of the car, walking around to the other side to help Phil out.

"Again, I hate you guys."

"Yeah, yeah." Clint's arm made its way around Phil's waist to guide him through the new territory. Meanwhile Steve was unlocking the front door.

"You have keys to Tony's house too?"

"People trust me with their keys. Tony knows we're here, he should be on the couch or something."

"How much do you wanna bet he's wearing a red and gold swimsuit."

"I don't want to bet because I know he is."

Tony was sitting on the couch, but sprang up when his friends came in. Sure enough, red and gold. "Clint, Steve, and New Guy."

"Tony."

"Phil!"

"Pepper?"

Everyone froze for a second. "So clearly there's some shit going on here."

"Language Tony."

"First of all. You, new guy, nice to meet you, what's your name? I am Tony Stark." Tony held his hand out. Pepper slapped it down. "What?" She gestured to her eyes then Phil's, then shook her head.

"He just tried to shake my hand didn't he? And Tony Stark? I didn't know you knew him."

"I didn't want you to know I knew him, he's annoying sometimes. And how do you not know him, you and Pepper are like the closest friends?"

"You didn't know Pepper when I set together that whole date."

"That's who you were helping out."

"Yes Tony."

"Okay. Wait! How about we all go outside, and talk. One by one." Steve was getting annoyed by all the talking and no order, confusion was everywhere.

Everyone stepped out to the pool, sitting around in a circle. "Now. I know all of you, and then Pepper knows all of you so let's start with her."

"I work for Tony Stark, but I'm usually at shield, collaboration work. That's how I know Phil. And then I met Steve, because he was watching over Phil at the time. Then Clint and Phil got together, and I was helping Phil with the date thing, and I met Clint."

"Clint you're turn." Steve declared himself in charge a while ago.

"I met Tony through Steve, Pepper through Phil, and Phil through a guide dog named Lucky."

"Phil?"

"How come I have to go last?"

"Because, Tony, you're the least informed and the most thickheaded. Go ahead Phil."

"What am I suppose to say, everything's basically been covered. Lucky's a pretty crappy guide dog sometimes and ran from me to Clint, I met Clint. I moved in next to Steve, Stacy and Nick interrogated him. And I worked with Pepper."

"Now Tony. Stacy is Phil's sister, and you know Nick."

"Okay, who are you exactly?"

"Phil Coulson. Clint's boyfriend. Pepper's best friend, and a close friend of Steve's. And I know you already, so."

"Alright so now that's all cleared up. Let's have fun."

Pepper laid herself back in a lounge chair, and Steve stepped into the pool. Clint quickly stripped off his shirt so that he wouldn't miss Phil undressing. The shirt came up and over his head, Clint took it to put on top of his own discarded shirt.

"Hey Clint, I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Your boyfriend, Phil Coulson. He's an accountant, looks really boring, and unassuming. Would you say that?"

"That is my boyfriend you're talking about. But I I guess, he's pretty calm looking." The pants were still on, Phil had to pick up his phone, it sounded like Nick's ring tone.

"But something tells me, that he can probably kick my ass."

"Probably if he wanted to, he use to be a Ranger."

"Of course. Like a secret agent, ordinary looking, but is really a spy. Can I call him Agent?"

"I don't mind, but you'll have to ask him. Come on."

Clint and Tony walked over to Phil, who had just gotten off the phone. "Hey Phil, Tony has a question."

"Yes?" The blind man stood, unbuttoning his pants, hips shaking as he pulled them down slowly. Tony looked at Clint with wide eyes.

'Wow. You have to deal with that on a daily basis, don't you? That was hot, don't hit me.' He mouthed. Clint nodded, but elbowed Tony in his side. 'Watch yourself. This one's mine.' Clint mouthed back.

"Clint?" Phil had that little victory smirk on his face.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Tony wants to know if he can call you Agent."

"And why is that, Stark?"

"Well because you look pretty unassuming, ordinary, and boring - "

"Thanks." Phil had the most deadpan expression anyone could ever have. It made Clint have to hold back a laugh. "But, I think you can take me in a fight. Like a secret agent, badass under all the calm."

"Oh please Mr.Stark, I could destroy you in a fight. Feel free to call me Agent if you want." Phil took a cackling Clint's hand, waiting for the man to lead him to water. Tony stared dumbly for a while, but nodded and jumped into the pool, splashing Steve.

Clint lead Phil down the stairs to a far opposite corner. Phil pushed himself up to sit on the edge that was still in the water, Clint wading between his legs. "Diagonal corner from the stairs?"

"Mhm. Rectangle, we'll go across the short end then the long end." Clint went through the dimensions of the pool with Phil. Long end, short end, diagonals, long edge to middle of the pool, short end to the middle of the pool, and the halfway marks of the edges.

Now they were wading in the center of the pool, Phil's legs wrapped around Clint's waist. Steve and Tony were racing, or trying to outdo each other, around them. Phil pulled back from a kiss they'd been sharing for a while now. "How deep does this pool go?" "18 feet."

"Can I try swimming and diving a little on my own?"

"Of course you can. You can do what you want." Phil smiled, kissing Clint again, and pushing away to backstroke to the deep end. Clint swam along beside him, making sure he didn't run into anything by telling him when the wall was coming up.

Phil took a deep breath, diving straight down with ease. Staying along the bottom as he swam to the shallower side. Clint followed him above the water. Phil surfaced with a breath, smiling through it. Clint grabbed Phil's hand so he knew he was there. "This pool is pretty much the same as Stacy's, just longer. I want to know who's better. Can we all race?"

Clint rounded the other two men together for a race. Pepper joined in just for fun. Phil beat them by enough to sit up on the edge just as Steve, and Clint tied second place. Pepper and Tony tied for third.

Tony won for longest time holding his breath, not surprising considering how much he talks. Clint won second place, then Phil, Steve, and Pepper in last again.

Semi-acrobatic diving was a surprise. Steve was in last place. Then Tony in third. Pepper won second place. And Clint and Phil tied for first place.

Who knew Phil was actually very flexible, and very good at gymnastics. That was something to explore.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still contemplating adding more couples. I kind of want to keep this focused on Phil and Clint, but if you think I should please let me know. Also if you have any suggestions for pairing, unexpected or not they are welcomed. Any feedback is appreciated, as always.


End file.
